11 y 6
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Dos pequeños niños obligados a ser adultos. Dos pequeños adultos en cuerpos infantiles. One-shot para Nadya Ackerman.


**Dedicado a Nadya Ackerman, que me hizo escuchar a Fito Páez y, aunque no me gustó, me tocó la letra de la canción. Así que tomá, espero que te guste, es cortito y tosco c:**

**Obviamente, al leerlo escuchen: 11 y 6, de Fito Páez.**

* * *

_En un café se vieron por casualidad_

_cansados en el alma de tanto andar._

Erwin observó en silencio al niño andrajoso de siempre. Sonriendo, le deslizó un par de billetes al tendero.

―Un sándwich. No para mí; para el niño.

El anciano sonrió, y se apresuró en cumplir; acompañó al chico a una de las mesas, y este solo lo observó con expresión huraña mientras lo hacía sentar y colocaba un plato frente a él.

―Es tu día de suerte. Te pagaron el almuerzo.

Él asintió, y apenas hubo clavado una mordida cuando se quedó petrificado, como si hubiese visto algo fuera de este mundo. Curioso, Erwin siguió su mirada hasta una pequeña niña fuera del local. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el chico, quien parecía debatirse entre ir o no hacia ella.

Solo que sus pies no parecían responder; debía estar demasiado cansado.

La niña, a su vez, lo miraba en silencio con ojos de hielo; lo miraba a él, y a las migas que pendían de sus labios y habían ido a ensuciar aún más el conjunto de harapos al que llamaba «camisa».

Al sentirse observada, sin embargo, escondió el rostro en la única prenda sin agujeros que poseía.

Una larga bufanda roja.

* * *

_Ella tenía un clavel en la mano._

_Él se acercó, le preguntó si andaba bien__.__  
_

Erwin se preguntó cuántos kilómetros había andado el chico con pies descalzos. Lo vio levantarse tambaleante, y salir de la cafetería para encontrarse con la niña. ¿Se conocerían? La distancia entre ambos cuerpos famélicos sugería que no.

No obstante, el chico tendió la mano; la niña tomó el sándwich con marcas de una única, mísera mordida.

A cambio, depositó un clavel entre los dedos sucios por la costumbre de escarbar en la basura en busca de algo para paliar el hambre.

Erwin nunca había visto al chico sonreír, aunque se notase el esfuerzo en sus tensos labios.

* * *

_Llegaba a la ventana en puntas de pie,_

_y la llevó a caminar por Corrientes.__  
_

Los vio muchas veces más, caminando tomados de la mano por calles cuyo nombre desconocía. Él era bajo, todos lo sabían, pero al lado de ella, quien era mucho más baja por la diferencia de edad y el atrofiado crecimiento, Erwin comprendía a la perfección que el chico se sentía el hombre más grande y fuerte del mundo.

Tal vez ni siquiera podía alcanzar a mirar por la ventana de la pastelería él solo, mas sí podía cargarla a ella sobre sus hombros y sacrificar la vista por el contacto con su piel.

* * *

_¡Miren todos! Ellos solos_

_pueden más que el amor_

_y son más fuertes que el Olimpo.__  
_

Un par de veces, Erwin los vio sangrando; los vio con las rodillas magulladas y los labios rotos. Vio las lágrimas en el rostro de ella, y la torpeza de la boca dolorida de él.

La boca que articulaba palabras que el hombre debía adivinar: «Deja de llorar». «Estoy bien, ¿y tú? No te tocaron, ¿verdad?». «En serio estoy bien». «Recuperaremos el dinero».

«Por favor, no llores».

Eran dos chicos frágiles.

Pero la mirada de ella ya no era de hielo.

Erwin pensó en las cosas cálidas de la vida al verla: el sol, una chimenea.

Un abrazo entre dos niños en medio del invierno más frío de la década.

El hielo se había derretido.

* * *

_Se escondieron en el centro_

_y en el baño de un bar sellaron todo con un beso.__  
_

Aquella vez, Erwin no los vio.

Solo los advirtió mirándose, acercándose el uno al otro despacito, con miedo. Los vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño del café al que siempre iba.

Eran niños, y a la vez, eran adultos, supuso.

Quizás no tenía sentido, mas estaba en lo cierto, aunque no fuese a saberlo nunca.

En aquella cabina con olor a desinfectante barato, los labios del chico hallaron los de ella con facilidad, y ella no huyó.

No había huido nunca de él, y no lo haría nunca, aunque el peso de él contra el suyo la asustase y no supiese lo que significaba la palabra «año», mucho menos en plural, que se tendía entre ambos.

Entre las bocas de ambos.

* * *

_Durante un mes vendieron rosas en La Paz,_

_presiento que no importaba nada más_

_y entre los dos juntaban algo._

―Señor, ¿rosas para su novia?

Erwin la miró sorprendido. Detrás de él, haciéndose eco de su sorpresa, el chico lo observaba con desconfianza.

Complacido, el hombre sonrió, y, tras acariciarle la cabecita despeinada, le pasó un billete que ella nunca había visto antes.

―Quiero cinco ramos.

Ella apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras correctas debido a la emoción:

―¿De qué color, señor?

Erwin se lo preguntó también.

¿Blancas, como el rostro de ella? ¿Amarillas, como el sol que tostaba la piel de él? ¿Rosas, como sus dedos entrelazados?

―Rojas, pequeña. Rojas como tu bufanda.

* * *

_No sé por qué pero jamás los volví a ver._

_Él carga con once y ella con seis._

Nunca los volvió a ver.

O quizás, sí, pero no los reconoció.

Después de todo, eran jóvenes cuando se esfumaron como dos fantasmas: los del orfanato al que habían ido a parar se lo dijeron; él tenía apenas once años, y ella, seis.

―A ella la adoptaron hace un mes ―le había explicado la encargada―. Y él…

«De él no sabemos nada»._  
_

* * *

_Y, si reía, él le daba la luna..._

Pero al final, sí los reconoció.

Primero a él, quien pese a la década pasada que cargaba sobre sus hombros, apenas habría crecido unos diez centímetros más. Erwin supuso que su estatura le era útil a sus dedos demasiado curiosos en bolsillos ajenos. Cuando intentó preguntarle por ella, él le mostró un puñal, y echó a correr.

Erwin no lamentó tanto su reloj de bolsillo como su mirada.

Una mirada de hielo que emulaba a la que ella tenía.

Una mirada de hielo sin luna y sin risas.

* * *

_¡Miren todos! Ellos solos_

_pueden más que el amor_

_y son más fuertes que el Olimpo._

Y sí, los reconoció.

Luego a ella.

Era una señorita, una jovencita con broches de oro y perfecta etiqueta a la mesa. Una señorita con el vestido de temporada, con el peinado más suntuoso y las joyas más caras, las fiestas de gala en un país tercermundista.

Y la misma bufanda roja que se agitó tras ella cuando un ladronzuelo cualquiera le arrebató su cadenilla favorita.

Lo persiguió hasta un café que había evitado durante años.

No lo sabía aún, mas la ironía dictaminase que ella no huyese…

… y él sí._  
_

* * *

_Se escondieron en el centro...__  
_

Lo siguió hasta el baño donde había recibido su primer beso, aunque luego hubiese experimentado otros cien.

Lo siguió y lo acorraló como a una rata en una cabina.

Él se giró, y le mostró el puñal con la mandíbula apretada.

Ella estuvo desarmada incluso antes de ver el filo.

Él también.

Primero el silencio, luego los dedos inseguros que preguntaban «¿es esto real?».

«Sí».

«¿Aún puedo tocarte?».

«Sí».

Y los labios que no conocían de preguntas vanas, tan solo recuerdos.

Recuerdos de claveles, rosas, bufandas, inviernos cálidos y besos agridulces, pese a que los cuerpos eran más grandes y fuertes y bellos.

* * *

… _y en el baño de un bar sellaron todo con un beso._

Deberían separarse; él no sabía de fiestas, ella no sabía de robos.

Pero en aquel instante en que Erwin vio salir del baño a dos niños de dieciséis y veintiún años con los dedos que se soltaban renuentes, las miradas que se clavaban la una en la otra, supo que habían sido adultos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Desde que él le invitase el sándwich.

Desde que ella le entregase el clavel.

Sí, desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas cayesen en lenta procesión desde sus ojos aún infantiles._  
_

* * *

**Wow, esto fue cursi. Bueno, pero algo de cursilería nos hace bien cada tanto, ¿no? ¿Reviews, por favor? c:**

**PD: Erwin, sos un hdp, bien que los quisiste adoptar cuando ya era tarde, pelotudo, y ni siquiera le compraste a Levi otro sándwich qué te costaba amigo QUÉ TE COSTABA.**


End file.
